There are various types of apparatuses which are capable of performing setting for a plurality of setting items, in which setting for each setting item is performed in accordance with operation input by a user, and operates in accordance with the setting for each setting item.
For example, a widely-used multi-functional peripheral is taken as an example. The multi-functional peripheral has a plurality of functions of copy, a printer, facsimile, document filing and the like. In order to execute these functions and operate the multi-functional peripheral appropriately depending on the intended use, user setting for a plurality of setting items is able to be performed. For example, in the copy function, setting for a plurality of setting items relevant to the number of copies, a sheet size, a document size, a copy magnification and the like is able to be performed.
In the multi-functional peripheral, when setting for each setting item is erroneous or setting is changed by other user who has used the multi-functional peripheral already, a user is made not to be able to perform a desired operation.
Thus, by providing an automatic clearing function for, when no operation status has continued for a certain period of time, resetting setting at that time to be returned to an initial value, consideration is given to many multi-functional peripherals so as not to cause setting change that is not intended by the user.
However, it is typical that every user has a different level of understanding about a multi-functional peripheral. Accordingly, especially in such a multi-functional peripheral that is arranged in a public place and provides copy service, in a case where the automatic clearing function for clearing setting is activated when a certain period of time elapses in a state of no operation, there is a case where a not-skilled user resets the setting during an operation, and it is hard to say that its effect is sufficiently exerted.
In this regard, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-191538 discloses an image forming apparatus that performs display so as to be easy to restore setting after execution of automatic clearing. This image forming apparatus is provided with automatic clearing means for resetting setting of the apparatus from user setting to standard setting, when a state of no operation by a user elapses for a predetermined period of time during the user setting, and automatic clearing release means for returning the setting of the apparatus from the standard setting to the user setting, which is received before the resetting, depending on the operation of the user after the resetting. In addition, when the standard setting is returned to the user setting after the resetting above, a setting item received immediately prior to the resetting is displayed on display means in a form different from other setting items.
Moreover, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-208475 discloses an image forming apparatus in which different setting time to automatic clearing is used before execution and after execution of copy. This image forming apparatus is provided with first automatic clearing means for clearing a set content stored in a memory for setting at the time when preset first time (for example, 30 seconds) elapses after finishing copying, and second automatic clearing means for clearing the set content set in the memory for setting in response to an effect that no next input is performed from an operation portion during preset second time (for example, 60 seconds). Thereby, the time till when the automatic clearing function works is able to be set to desired time respectively in accordance with an operation state of the image forming apparatus, so that usability is improved.
Moreover, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-23565 discloses an image forming apparatus that variably changes time until executing automatic clearing depending on difficulty of a setting item. This image forming apparatus is provided with means for judging difficulty of a set operation mode, and by determining automatic clearing time based on its judgment result, returns to an initial set operation mode in a short time from an easy set operation mode and to the initial set operation mode after longtime elapses from a difficult set operation mode. Thereby, it is possible to prevent immediate clearing of a complicated set operation mode or miscopying is caused by holding the easy set operation mode.
However, in the inventions described in the patent documents above, resetting after automatic clearing becomes easy, but ease of occurrence of automatic clearing itself is not improved. In addition, there is a problem that even by changing time until executing automatic clearing for each setting item, it is hard to obtain a useful effect for variability of user skill beyond an assumed range as described above. In this case, it is considered that by identifying a user, the skill is judged for each user to carry out automatic clearing control according to the user, but there is also a problem that in order to identify a user on the apparatus side, an extra effort is caused such as necessity of an operation to set an account for login generally.
On the other hand, by setting time until executing automatic clearing to sufficiently long time fixedly, it is possible not to cause a trouble in a user operation, but when automatic clearing is needed to the contrary, the automatic clearing operation becomes difficult to be executed, so that it becomes impossible to obtain an effect by automatic clearing.